Torn Between The Truth and A Lie
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: Maura has always had feelings for Jane but no one knows that apart from her. After marrying Casey, Jane realizes she's actually in love with Maura but can she make the right decision or will it end in the ultimate sacrifice?
1. The Row

Jane slumped into her chair by her desk and stared into space. All she could think about was her feelings for Maura, how wrong they were but how right they felt.

The dark haired woman was always convinced that she was straight but as soon as she met Maura Isles she changed her whole life. Her beauty and intelligence were the things that drew Jane in and made her love her even more.

There was only one thing holding her back, fear she was terrified by how people would react and she knew how her mother felt about same sex relationships, she wasn't exactly the most supportive of parents and she would totally freak out if she knew the truth.

Now she had to try and concentrate on her work rather than keep thinking about Maura.

"Earth to Jane, I'm talking to you." The sound of Maura's voice resonated in Jane's head and pulled her out of her thoughts. "What are you saying I wasn't listening" Jane replied slightly confused as if she was in a daze. "I wanted your opinion Jane." Jane looked at her in a state of confusion "About what?" She sighed and shook her head "Jane you've been acting strange all week what is your problem?" Maura asked in a slightly raised tone.

Jane rolled her eyes and snapped at Maura "there's nothing wrong with me okay, why don't you just mind your own business and drop it already." The auburn haired woman saw red, she was pissed and she was sick of the way Jane was acting in her petulant manner. "I've tried helping you but look where it's got me, nowhere, just lately you have been acting like a complete bitch and I'm sick of it, were supposed to be best friends but you just end up treating me like shit all the time. At the rate your going you will end up with nobody and all the people you have ever loved and cared about will be gone. I'm not going to carry on like this I deserve better; you know what Jane go fuck yourself."

Jane turned away from Maura her eyes filled with tears; she stormed out of the morgue her fists clenched together in anger. Maura finished up what she was doing, packing away her equipment the auburn haired woman made her way upstairs to talk to Frost and Korsak. Stepping into the elevator she let out a big sigh and patiently waited for the large metal doors to open.

As she heard the pinging sound projecting from the elevator she stepped out and made her way down the corridor. Sitting at her desk Jane could hear the familiar sound of the heels clopping down the hall, the one person she really didn't want to see at the moment. As Maura entered the room she greeted Korsak and Frost and purposely ignored Jane. Both men could sense the hostility between the two women.

Maura threw a copy of the results on Frost and Korsak's desk but avoided eye contact with Jane and strolled out of the room again, slamming the door behind her. Frost glanced over at Korsak slightly confused by what had just happened. He spun his chair around to face Jane.

"What's happened between you two?" Frost asked curiously.

"Why does everyone want to know my bloody business, can't I get a minutes peace without being asked questions?" Jane responded in a angered tone Both men were made well aware of Jane's mood and took the hint that it was best not to ask her any more questions, well at least until she had calmed down.

Jane silently searched through the victims file; there was little evidence to go on. All Jane could see was that she was found in the river and her body had been there for a few days. There was some evidence to suggest that she might have drowned. Jane wouldn't know any more until the autopsy report was done. The dark haired woman stared into space for a few moments thinking about what happened earlier, but she wasn't going to back down well not yet. Frost made a start on her phone records to see if he could accumulate any more information. Jane thought to herself the possible motives behind the killing, did they want revenge? Was it someone they knew? Or was it a completely random attack?

Frost managed to get the information from her phone records and observed she had received several calls from a Californian number. Grabbing his jacket he shouted out to Korsak and they were going to speak to Paul James the man that kept calling Sofia Stevens. As Jane saw the two men leaving she left out of her seat and followed behind them. "Are you coming with us Jane?" Korsak politely asked, he thought he had better ask or she'd get angry about it. "Yes I am; why have you got a problem with that?" Jane asked in an aggressive tone.

"No of course not." He looked slightly worried but didn't say anything.

Both men walked ahead of Jane as they didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of her rage. Making their way to the suspect's house Jane stepped forward and tapped her knuckles against the wooden door. There was no response for a few moments but as she went to bang the door again there was an answer. A short dark haired man with large glasses answered the door. All three of them held up their badges "Boston homicide, are you Paul James?" She was serious and it clearly intimidated the two other detectives. "Yes I am, please come in."

Jane entered first with Frost and Korsak following behind. They glanced around his home and Frost wandered off trying to find any possible evidence while Korsak and Jane questioned the possible suspect. Sitting down at the table Jane stared deep into eyes before she began the questioning

"We went through Sofia's phone records and we noticed that you happened to have called her several times especially the day before her death." She looked up at him awaiting his response.

"Yes me and Sofia were an item; I was having an affair with her." He looked panicky but it didn't show in his voice. "Does your wife know that was going on?" Jane asked her voice monotone, she didn't understand why people had to have all these affairs if they're not happy in their marriage just leave. "No she didn't I wanted to keep it a secret, she's on a business trip at the moment so I haven't had a chance to speak to her."

After running a swab over some of his personal items Frost slipped them into a bag and placed them in his pocket. "Thank you Mr James, I think we are done for now we will be in contact if we need to question you further." She stood up and looked at Korsak who nodded. He smiled at the officers and politely showed them out the door. As they left Jane couldn't help but be suspicious about him, she had her own theory as what had happened to Sofia, but nothing could be confirmed until they had gathered more information.

Making their way back to the department Jane was dreading seeing Maura again. Stomping into the café the dark haired woman poured herself a cup of Stanley's crap he called coffee and let out a big sigh. As she expected her mother came over and could see she wasn't herself but gave her a lecture anyway.

"Jane you seriously need to pull yourself together, you have been acting like a sulky child all week and everyone is getting fed up with it especially me, so stop moping around and sort things out." Angela huffed under her breath and wiped the tables ready for when more customers came in.

All Jane wanted to do was burst into tears it felt like everyone was attacking her, she knew it was her own fault for being a moody cow but she couldn't help it, maybe If Maura hadn't got fucking stuck in her head she would be able to be calm but she had and now there seemed so way out.


	2. Drinking My Sorrows Away

Drinking My Sorrows Away

Swallowing the last few mouthfuls of Stanley's crappy coffee, Jane brushed away a piece of hair that was hanging over her face and tucked it behind her ear; she made her way upstairs to grab her things and call it a day. Deciding to take the stairs instead of the lift the dark haired woman happened to bump into Maura.

Maura threw daggers at Jane, the dark haired woman hung her head towards the stairs and barged her way past the other woman. The auburn haired woman was caught off balance slightly but managed to ground her foot to the floor in order not to fall. Strolling into the office Jane snatched her things from the desk and didn't say two words to Frost or Korsak, who didn't seem to mind as they had become accustomed to her mood swings.

It was now seven o' clock and the sky was a midnight blue. Jane gazed up at the sky for a few moments admiring the stars that were scattered throughout. Sighing to herself she hopped into the car, searching through her bag to find her keys she was becoming more frustrated as she couldn't seem to find them. Tossing her back on the seat next to her in a strop the keys fell out and the dark haired woman bent down and grabbed them. She forcefully shoved the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the car park on her way back to the apartment.

The only thing she had to look forward to was a beer and a dog that was obsessed with licking her face. Jane let out a deep sigh and rolled the car down the drive. Stepping out of the black BMW she slammed the door behind her and quickly ran up the stairs to the front door. She pushed her way through the doorway and was greeted by a very excited Jo Friday.

The small dog rushed over to Jane and started scratching at her leg. Jane really wasn't in the mood to be fussing a scruffy mutt but she couldn't say no the big bulging brown eyes and her little tail shaking around ten to the dozen.

"Come here girl, I've missed you." Jane bent down and the little dog happily jumped into her arms

Jane carried her over to the sofa and sat there for a bit making a fuss of the very affectionate dog. The only thing Jane could think about was Maura, even though they had a massive fight she couldn't help but think about her.

The dark haired woman could feel a lump forming in her throat, she wasn't usually much of a crier but when it came to Maura she just couldn't help it. As she was plagued by the thoughts of what happened earlier that day her eyes began to fill with tears. Things started to become blurry and she could feel a rush of heated tears flooding down her cheeks. Jo Friday stared up at Jane her head tilted to one side as if she was almost sympathising with her owner.

Jane reluctantly pushed Jo Friday of her lap and made her way into the bathroom so she could sort herself out. The tall woman started deep into the mirror that was hung over the tiled wall. Her eyes were red and puffy round the edges and her cheeks were flushed. Deep down she wanted to hate Maura because of the way she made her feel, but she couldn't she could never hate her.

Jane filled up the small porcelain sink with ice cold water. She plummeted her face into it without a care in the world. It was almost like she couldn't feel anything and that she was just floating in a body that wasn't hers. Finding it hard to breathe she suddenly threw her head out of the sink and took a big gasp of air. Breathing heavily Jane grabbed a towel and wiped the small water droplets from her face. For those few seconds under the water she almost felt that should of been the end but something in her mind told her to stop being so stupid and to pull herself together.

Slowly walking back into the kitchen to grab herself a beer Jane spun around and reached for the bottle of whiskey instead. She needed something stronger to numb the aching she was feeling inside. Taking a large swig from the litre bottle Jane screwed her face up in disgust. The alcohol sent a burning sensation down her throat but anything could be better than the way she was feeling.

Stumbling over to the sofa the taller woman sprawled herself out across the sofa, the whiskey dangling from one hand and the TV remote in the other. As she flicked on the TV there was a film on and it happened to be one of those soppy romances that she hated but it was Love Actually Maura's favourite film. She couldn't bear to watch that especially not alone, swigging more of the disgusting alcohol Jane could feel herself becoming numb from the pain. In some ways she was hoping Maura was feeling as terrible as she did.

Back at the morgue Maura's eyes were fixated on the victim's body that lay on the metal table. They were a deep shade of purple, with deep marks imprinted on their neck which suggested someone applied a fair amount of force to hold them down. She couldn't pin point exactly what could have happened which frustrated her immensely as she was usually able to figure it out straight away.

Running her fingers through her auburn hair Maura couldn't help but wonder what Jane was doing and if she had any intentions of apologising any-time soon. She glanced over at the clock and realised what the time was. Maura removed her lab coat and ran her fingers over it to remove any creases, hanging it on her peg in the office she locked up and made her way to the elevator.

Pressing the small round button Maura elegantly stepped in and pressed for the ground floor. She patiently waited for the doors to open as soon as they did she rushed out and made her way to the car that was parked just outside the department. Just before stepping into the car Maura removed her heels and placed them on the seat next to her. She then made herself comfortable in the driver's seat. The interior was leather so it was stylish and comfortable. The floor was also immaculate so she didn't see the point in wearing socks and she found it easier to drive bare footed.

Pulling up towards the traffic lights Maura waited for the pedestrian to cross, finally getting to the other side of the road she carried on driving. Driving down the gravel path Maura quickly tip toed across the drive and made her way into the apartment. She was greeted by Bass who slowly made his way to the door.

Bending down Maura stroked him gently on the head "Hello Bass, I bet your hungry I will have a look in the fridge to see what I've got for you."

The auburn haired woman mustered a slight smile even though deep inside she really didn't feel like smiling. She opened up the fridge and grabbed a large lettuce and a few other greens to put down for Bass. Maura placed them on the floor for him and he readily tucked in, while she rummaged through the cupboard and found a couple of bottles of red wine.

She rifled through the door and finally found the bottle opener. Even though it wasn't something she didn't usually do Maura didn't bother getting a glass out but drank straight from the bottle. Taking a large mouthful she felt the smooth liquid trickle down the back of her throat. Making her way over to the cream settee Maura made herself comfortable curled up in the corner nursing a bottle of wine maybe two. As she sat there effortlessly drinking the alcohol all she could think of was Jane and she could feel her emotions taking over her.

Her eyes started welling up and she sobbed like a small child that couldn't find their mother. Jane was her best friend and she couldn't believe how one argument could have this effect on her. Placing the empty bottle on the table Maura leaned over and grabbed a second bottle. Her eyes were sore and trails of mascara were running down her pale cheeks. She made a start on the second bottle, her head felt lighter than usually and her face was a mess from all the make up coming off. Bass slowly made his way over to Maura and lifted his head to glance at her and just paused in his tracks for a few moments. Maura plastered a smile on her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hoped that the next time she saw Jane that she might receive and apology.

A/N: Because I'm being asked a lot, there will be a Major Character Death and this fic will contain triggering chapters so if this offends you then my apologies.


	3. The Morning After

The Morning After

As the sunlight crept through the darkened curtains and the birds started chirping Jane awoke from her slumber. Her head felt like it had been stamped on and peeping over the covers was two little beady eyes staring back at her.

Slowly pulling herself up from the hard and uncomfortable couch, Jane rubbed a hand over her back that was aching quite badly. Lying on the floor was the empty bottle of whiskey and her body felt limp, like all her energy had been sucked from her body. Unfortunately she remembered all of last night and she just regretted everything more than she did before. Eventually mustering the energy to pull her body off the sofa Jane cautiously made her way over to the kettle and grabbed the coffee and a mug from the cupboard. As she patiently waited for the kettle to boil Jane thought about what she was going to say to Maura, she couldn't let things carry on the way they were.

The ping of the kettle dragged Jane away from her thoughts and she was brought back to reality. The smell of the coffee enticed her senses as she nursed the mug of dark black liquid between her fingertips. Jane knew she had to sober up and fast if she actually wanted to go to work today. After finishing the final swig of her coffee the dark haired woman made her way into the bathroom to grab a hot shower in order to try and wake herself up a bit more.

As she made her way into the bathroom her balance was unsteady and she still felt tired from the night before. Leaning into the shower Jane swiftly turned the shower head on and took off her clothes. Stepping into the shower she could feel the heat of the water lapping against her skin and the steam fogging up the shower door. The shower helped her relax and made her feel more with it rather than moping around like a zombie. Jane spread the tasty smelling coconut shampoo through her tangled black mane of hair and embraced the warm feeling of the water.

Jane lathered her body in an almond milk shower gel letting the bubbles surround her body. After a few minutes the tap was turned off and the tall woman stepped out onto a towel in order not to slip on the tiles. As she dried herself off there was a slight chill in the air coming from the window that was open and goose bumps began to form all over her body. Jane tingled slightly at the sensation of the cold air on her naked body.

Once she was dry Jane made her way into her small bedroom and grabbed a fitted purple t shirt from her wardrobe and a pair of black trousers to go with it. Jane leant over the bed and checked her phone but there were no new messages. In some ways she hoped that there would have been a message from Maura but in other ways she was glad. She quickly got dressed and on her way out to work she picked up some coffee and left out a bowl of food for Jo Friday.

Making her way to the car Jane was almost optimistic about the day ahead which made a change. As she sat in the car she stared out the window for a few minutes thinking about what she was going to say to Maura and if she would accept the apology or not. Placing the keys into the ignition Jane made her journey to work. After a series of traffic lights and the odd pedestrian she finally arrived at Boston police department.

Jane stepped out of the car and briskly walked towards the department locking the car while walking. Before stepping foot into the department she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. As she entered the cafe her mother glanced over at Jane but couldn't sense what sort of mood she was in so thought it was best not to say anything.

Making her way upstairs Jane's heart was thumping in her chest and she was terrified by what Maura would say. She knew it was her fault but she wanted to make things right between them again. Jane entered the office in her usual manner but at least this time she was in a better mood.

"Hello Frost and Korsak, have you got any more information about the case?" Jane asked in a polite fashion. "We are still working on that at the moment Jane, have you sorted things out with Maura yet?" Frost looked up at her and noticed she was in a much better mood today.

"Not yet but I'm planning to hopefully sort things out in a minute I just wanted to get an update from you two first." There was a level of uncertainty to her voice but Jane was going to try her best to sort things out

Jane had a quick look on her computer to see if she received any emails about anything and if there was anything on the news that could help with their investigation. Seeing as there was nothing of particular value Jane made her way back downstairs but this time to the morgue.

Slowly approaching the doorway Jane waited for a moment, Maura didn't happen to see her but the dark haired woman could see Maura looked as rough as she felt.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Jane asked in a much softer tone than before. Maura hesitated slightly before giving Jane a response "What are you doing here, I have work to do." Maura said in a displeasing tone.

"Well if you're going to let me I have a few things I need to say, but there won't be any shouting this time I promise." She gave her a small smile which Maura didn't see.

Maura turned around to face the dark haired woman but tried to avoid eye contact "I'm sorry Jane but I'm not interested in what you have to say, you can't keep speaking to people the way you do and expect them to forgive you just like that, it doesn't work like that sorry to disappoint you."

Jane tried faking a smile to hide the fact that she was actually hurting. Maura turned around and went back to what she was doing before Jane came in. The taller woman walked off back to the office and realised how much her words had affected Maura but she could only hope that at some point they would be friends again.

Both frost and Korsak weren't expecting Jane to look as glum as she did "I take it didn't go as well as planned then?"

"Well we didn't shout or argue again which I guess is a bonus, she said that she needs more time and that I have to be patient." She went and sat back down and looked rather angry.

"That's fair enough, I'm sure she will come round soon enough." Korsak placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezed it tightly to try and reassure her.

Jane smiled in response and went back to trying to find out more about the case. As she searched through numerous amounts of records she realised there were other victims and Sofia wasn't the only one that this happened too.

The dark haired woman called out to Korsak and Frost and alerted them that there was another victim.

All three detectives walked down to the crime scene seeing as it wasn't far from the police department. There were a few people already there ready to take the body to the morgue for Maura to perform an autopsy on. But they made it just in time to have quick look at the body before it was taken away.

Jane noticed that the body had similar marks from the last victim and it was laid out next to the lake. There were large marks around her neck which could have been from someone's hands and it looked like she had drowned. This wouldn't be confirmed until the autopsy report had been done. Frost took some photos as evidence and Jane took some samples from the water and from the surrounding area for the lab to analyse.

All three detectives declared the area as a crime scene so no one else would be able to have access to it. Making their way back to the department all three of them went their separate ways and Jane made her way into the cafe to grab a quick drink. As she made her way to the coffee machine Maura appeared next to her. Her head turned slightly towards Jane but the response wasn't very pleasant she scowled at Jane instead of smiling and she had no interest in speaking to her.

Jane finished up making her coffee and walked away from Maura she tried to hide what she was actually feeling as everyone classed her as the strong person and it was rare that she let her emotions get the better of her.

Except on this occasion she couldn't hold it in anymore she quickly ran down to the ladies bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle so no one would be able to witness her tears. Jane placed herself on the cold toilet seat and threw her head into her hands and sobbed like a young child.

She had never felt this way about anyone before and Maura had never managed to make her feel this way until today.


	4. Jane's Rival

Jane's Rival

Jane casually made her way into the department wearing a dark blue blouse with her black jacket and her plain black trousers. Her raven hair draped in a tangle of curls across her pronounced collar bones. The dark haired woman strolled over to cafe and poured herself a cup of Stanley's cheap crap he called coffee and politely greeted her mother. "Hello Mother, how are you today, you're looking quite pleased with yourself."

"Hello Jane, Yes Frankie is doing so well with all his work and they are thinking of promoting him soon, I'm so proud of him my heart could burst out of my chest." Her face lit up every time she mentioned her perfect son Frankie it was a shame she couldn't say the same about Jane.

Jane's expression immediately changed as she lowered her voice to a much huskier tone than usual "How comes I'm the last to know these things, I never seem to know anything but strangely everyone else does."

"Don't be so overdramatic Jane your acting like a petulant child; you should be more like Frankie rather than being so pathetic all the time."

Jane felt her heart sink back into her chest, she stomped her way upstairs not caring to look in her mother's direction anymore diverting her eyes to the floor. As she made her way upstairs there was someone stood in the doorway and it definitely wasn't a familiar face. The young man turned around to introduce himself to Jane he offered a hand for her to shake but she turned away from the offer "Hello you must be Jane the famous detective everyone talks about, you seem to be quite a legend in these parts, I'm Jude I've been sent to Boston from Seattle I'm part of the homicide team, it's nice to finally meet you." His smile was sincere and friendly but Jane took an instant dislike to him as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Hi, I don't know why we need anyone else here we were doing fine without another jumped up youngster joining us, I've worked here for a few years now and I wouldn't have put you down as homicide material", she narrowed her eyes towards him and focused her gaze waiting for a response.

Frost and Korsak kept their focus on their work as they knew what Jane could get like when someone new started and it wasn't pleasant.

"Just keep out of my way as much as you can and then I will be happy."

Jude shuffled past the dark haired woman and sat himself down to his desk avoiding eye contact with her. Jane made her way down to the morgue to speak to Maura and to give her the news about the new recruit. Jane stormed her way down the stairs and as she entered the room the auburn haired woman could sense that she was in a foul mood and someone had done something to piss her off. The shorter woman looked directly at Jane her golden eyes staring deep into her dark chocolate brown eyes and Jane tried to stay angry as she didn't want to be the soft touch.

"Jane what is wrong you seem awfully angry about something, you know stress isn't good for your body and you will end up being ill if you carry on."

"Have you heard the news that we now have someone new joining the homicide team, he seems like a know it all and I certainly don't like him."

Maura arched an eyebrow and gave Jane a displeased look "Jane seriously, you don't know anything about the man he could be a perfectly capable detective and he could be pleasant if you gave him the time of day."

"You know I don't like new people joining the team, I don't see why we can't just keep it the way it always has been rather than trying to change things."

The auburn haired woman moved closer to the taller woman and gently stroked her hand over her arm to try and calm her down. Jane could feel butterflies in her stomach the feeling she always had whenever she felt Maura's soft touch against her.

Jane pulled away quickly and made her excuses to go back upstairs. Maura nodded and happily watched the detective making her way out of the door. The dark haired woman made her way back upstairs and saw Jude walking in the opposite direction towards the morgue, he attempted to smile at the detective but as he expected she didn't reciprocate the same response. He felt her hand grab his arm rather abruptly "Whatever you do don't attempt to worm your way around Maura Isles, she's my best friend and she deserves much better than a slime ball like you."

"Jane I'm hurt that you would think such a thing, you know nothing about me so you can't make assumptions." A sarcastic grin consumed his face and the dark haired woman released her hand and glared at him before making her way to the office.

Maura had her head deep in work and somehow she managed to keep her lab coat pristinely clean and the bright light in the room shone on her auburn locks almost illuminating the different shades. She could sense someone was stood by the doorway and assumed it was Jane.

"Jane what's wrong now, I have got work to do and so do you."

Before Maura could finish babbling on a deeper voice responded and Maura instantly looked up "Hello you must be Dr Isles, I've heard so much about you and your much more beautiful then I imagined. I'm Jude the new guy in homicide."

Her pale cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and his pastel blue eyes stared into her eyes, she couldn't help but admire his chiselled features and his wavy dark hair. There was something mysterious and intriguing about him.

"Hello Jude, it's lovely to meet you and I hope it is good things you have heard." The auburn haired woman smiled brightly and twisted her finger around a strand of her curled hair.

"Your friend Jane is quite a character she certainly has a strong personality, she seems to be quite protective over you I have noticed."

Maura was almost lost in his charming eyes and the smell of his aftershave lingered throughout the morgue "Yes she always has been, it's something I love about her, she's a good person and I'm sure once she gets to know you better she will come around." Maura couldn't help but grin at the younger man and she felt herself being quite drawn to him.

"I was wondering if you fancy going for a drink later then we could get to know each other properly and maybe you could show me some good places in town?"

"Yes I would like that very much; I will meet you downstairs at about 7."

Jude winked at the auburn haired woman and proudly made his way back upstairs. As soon as he entered the room Jane's shoulders dropped and she slumped into her chair.

Frost and Korsak guided Jude on what he had to do and Cavanaugh bellowed into the office much to her surprise he wanted to speak to Jane. She reluctantly followed him into the office and swallowed hard preparing herself for what he was going to say. She made herself comfortable in the soft black leather seat and rubbed her hands together trying to avoid looking him in the eye.

He stared at Jane intently "Do you know why you're in here Rizzoli?"

Jane rolled her eyes and could expect what the lecture was going to be about "Yeah I have a feeling I know what it's about."

"Good you need to stop acting like a stroppy teenager and I need you to be on the ball Rizzoli you need to put aside your differences with Jude and get the job done, now leave my office and shut the door behind you."

Jane slumped off back to her office she felt belittled like getting a bad review from one of her teachers at high school. The dark haired woman slipped back to her desk and dropped her head towards the keyboard trying to keep herself out of trouble for once. Both Korsak and Frost noticed how unhappy Jane was and they knew she was a strong independent woman and she didn't like other people coming in trying to act like the big I am.

Maura noted down the last few details for her autopsy report and gestured for Suzie to clear up the mess as a favour. The dark haired woman nodded in agreement and the auburn haired woman removed her lab coat and carefully hung it up on the peg making sure there were no creases in it.

The auburn haired woman quickly pressed the button for the elevator and patiently waited for the large metal doors to open. As soon as it pinged she stepped in and waited to reach the top floor. Her stomach was doing summersaults at the thought of how Jane would react about her date with Jude. Jane was one of the only people she felt truly comfortable around and yearned for her approval in most things even if it did result in an argument or two over the years.

As the doors opened she was dragged away from her thoughts and brought back to the real world, she graciously made her way towards the office and in the distance she could see Jane slouching in her chair with a most unpleasant look on her face.

Maura made her way over to the dark haired with some caution unsure of what sort of mood she was in. The auburn haired woman tapped the taller woman on the shoulder but she was too lost in her work to even realise. After a few minutes of standing there the familiar smell of Maura's perfume lingered near Jane which pulled her way from the work.

"Are you alright Jane, you don't seem very happy and I've told you many times not to sit in a chair like that it won't be doing any good for your back."

A small smile crept over her face and she turned to look into her golden eyes "I'm fine Maura, is there something you wanted to say to me its looks like there is."

The shorter woman paused for a moment before explaining herself "Jane please doesn't be mad with me but Jude asked me to go for a drink after work and I said yes, he seems quite charming and intriguing I want to know more about him."

Jane grunted under her breath and went back to looking at her computer "Fine go out with him but don't come crying to me when it goes wrong like all of your other failed relationships."

"Jane I know you don't like him but there's no need to be so childish about it, and you haven't exactly goy the best track record for relationships have you so talk about being hypocritical if you even know what that means."

Jane ignored the other woman's comment and carried on with the work she was doing while Maura made her way out of the office in order to get ready for her date with Jude.


	5. An Angry Confrontation

A/N: This is to everyone that reads my stories if you don't like the way i write then don't read them and if your going to insult my stories at least have the decency to spell correctly. I write the characters the way i want to tailored to my individual ideas and if you don't like them then fine. I wont write a character the way everyone else does to please everyone i write as i see fit. But thank you too the fans who appreciate what i write :)

An Angry Confrontation

Maura made the increasingly short ride home in her black BMW, the radio softly playing through her ears and she hoped the date with Jude would turn out more successful than her previous conquests. She hadn't exactly had the best of luck in the dating department. Men were either intimidated by her extensive medical knowledge or they turned out to be crazed psychopaths. Maura exhaled a deep breath and tried to shake of the negative thoughts she was having.

As she pulled up to the apartment the crunch of the stones on the drive resonated through the windows and the dim light coming from the apartment lightly shone in Maura's direction illuminating the drive enough for her to navigate herself without falling. The auburn haired woman pushed her keys into the lock and made her way into the apartment. She was greeted by Bass who was lingering by the fridge waiting for his dinner. She smiled to herself and grabbed a lettuce from the fridge and placed it down on the floor for her beloved pet.

She checked her watch and quickly rushed into the bathroom to get changed as she had to meet Jude in the dirty robber in twenty minutes. She threw her shoes off and stumbled her way into the wardrobe searching for something suitable to wear. Sat at the back of the closet was a red Armani dress that hadn't been on, it was a more slimming fit then most of her other dresses but Maura was confident she would be able to slip into it. She carefully removed the dress from the closet and made sure there was no creases before slipping it over her head. The red silk fabric gilded over her sleek body and it hugged the right parts perfectly.

Maura moved over to her dressing table and placed herself on the soft white stool and carefully applied her make up adding a thin layer of foundation and a subtle amount of eye-shadow to compliment her hazel eyes. Her locks of auburn hair flowed over her bony shoulders and her lips were a pale shade of pink. She ran the mascara brush delicately over her lashes which helped accentuate her eyes. The auburn haired woman spritzed the perfume over herself and grabbed her shoes from the small box in the bottom of the closet. Checking the time she realised that it was getting closer to the date and she haphazardly threw her red silhouettes on.

The auburn haired woman grabbed her jacket and bag and quickly made her way out of the apartment. The journey from her apartment to the dirty robber wasn't far so walking was the best option. A slight chill brushed across the pale woman's skin reddening her cheeks to a light shade of pink. The sky was a dark midnight blue with a few stars scattered throughout. As she made her way up to the bar she took a deep breath and tried to keep a calm exterior even though inside she was less than calm.

Jude was already sat at the bar patiently waiting for her, he was wearing a crisp white shirt with a black tie and a pair of black trousers, his raven hair was in light waves and his face was covered with a thin layer of stubble. Maura confidently made her way over to the young man and made her presence known.

"Hello Jude, its nice to see you out of your uniform I have to say you like quite handsome when your dressed outside of work."

"Hello Maura, you look stunning I would have ordered you a drink but I don't know you well enough to make a decision on what you would drink but I'm sure it would be something classy."

A cheeky smirk played on Jude's lips and Maura blushed a dark red at the young man's compliment. The auburn haired woman ordered herself a large glass of prosecco and the dark haired man gestured for them to take a seat in a quiet booth in the corner of the bar that was lit with a few candles.

Jude stared into her hazel eyes and was almost lost in her beauty. "Tell me more about yourself then Maura, I know your the best medical examiner in this state but I want to know more, how did you meet Jane?"

Maura grinned at the thought of all the happy memories she had with Jane "Its quite a funny story really, Jane was working undercover as some sleazy prostitute and she came into the café at Boston police department I honestly thought she was one but then I found out she was a detective and I spouted off about how she shouldn't be eating food that was so high in sugar and she just rolled her eyes, we have always been complete opposites but that's the thing that seems to make our friendship click, our friendship is a bit on the rocks at the moment but I think we can work through it." The auburn haired woman's heart sunk at the thought of being on uncertain terms with Jane.

"Hmm that is quite a funny story, I had a feeling there was a bit of tension between the both of you but I'm sure you will work things out, I have to admit I'm a keen artist in my spare time but homicide has always been my calling ever since I was young."

Maura couldn't help but admire Jude and she was liking everything he had to say. He stretched out his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, running his finger across her jawline. She could feel a tingling sensation in her stomach and Jude was different to the other men she had dated he seemed to have genuine charm. "Is Jane with anyone then, she seems like quite a handful."

Maura let out a small laugh at the comment "Well her relationship is complicated she's been with Casey he's part of the army and he gets released a couple of times a year so its not easy for her but she likes to keep her personal problems close to her chest, she's not really a person for opening up to people not even to me most of the time."

"That must be difficult at times especially when you have been friends for so long." His voice was lowered and sympathetic

"Yes it is but lets talk more about you, my mother Constance Isles owns vast amounts of galleries and she has always been interested in the arts which has always inspired me."

"I could listen to you for hours Maura, you sound like such a well rounded sophisticated woman and you certainly know your stuff." Maura looked away unsure of what to say about Jude's flattery.

The auburn haired woman took a large sip of her wine and ran her finger around the rim of the glass trying to conceal her uncertainty.

His pastel blue eyes narrowed in closer to her and he leaned in placing his forehead against hers. Maura could feel her body heating but she liked the sensation she was getting from it. The scent of his aftershave was intoxicating and she could feel herself being more tempted by the young man.

That was when he leaned forward and his lips pressed against her soft pink lips, the feel of his stubble rubbed across her skin and the warmth of his skin wrapped over hers.

After finishing up her final mound of paperwork Jane rose from her chair and stomped her way out of the office. As she made her way outside the light breeze ran through her cluster of dark locks and the cold stiffened the tips of her fingers. The dark haired woman flung the door of her car open and jumped in slamming the door behind her.

She sighed heavily and furiously drove to the dirty robber to drown her anger in a few bottles of beer. As she pulled up outside the bar she noticed there was a black Lamborghini parked outside, a car she certainly didn't recognise as most people in that area couldn't afford something that lavish.

Jane strolled into the bar and propped herself on the stool resting her arm against the bar. In the background of the music she could hear a laugh she had become accustomed to other the years. As she directed her vision to the other side of the bar she spotted Maura sat in the corner flirting with Jude.

The dark haired woman felt her blood boiling when she saw the two locking lips. Even know she couldn't tell Maura how she felt the feeling of sickness sat in the pit of her stomach, she hated the thought of a creep like Jude getting that close to her.

Jane jumped out of her seat as quick as she could and she stormed her way down to the bottom of the bar where they were sitting. The dark haired woman yanked Jude by the collar and ripped him out of his seat bringing the kiss to a dramatic end. Maura leapt out of her seat and was infuriated by how Jane was reacting.

"JANE! What do you think your doing, you can't just come in here and throw your weight around like you know best, I know we're friends but I don't need you trying to protect me all the time it may surprise you but I actually like Jude, I don't know why your acting like this you've been like a different person the last couple of weeks." her voice was lower than usual and she glared at the dark haired woman.

"I don't like that creep touching you like that I'm trying to protect you because I know what your previous dates have been like, it will just end up in disaster I'm trying to avoid that from happening." Jane spoke very matter of fact.

Maura's eyes widened as she stood up and confronted Jane "Your not protecting me your acting like a bully and I'm not having it any more, something has really got into you I don't know what it is but you really need to sort yourself out or your going to end up losing my friendship for good."

"Well don't expect to receive any sympathy of me when things go down the pan, i've tried helping you but I don't know why I bother."

"Yes I don't know why you do Jane, thank you very much for ruining what was a pleasant evening, I hope your proud of yourself." She gave Jane a very sarcastic clap, "thanks for fucking this up Jane" she spat at her.

Maura barged past Jane not giving her a second glance and Jude followed slowly behind her and smirked at the dark haired woman hoping he could spark up a reaction but she chose to resist the bait.

The auburn haired woman made her apologies to Jude and made her way home leaving Jane to stew in the bar.


End file.
